Nowadays, airline operators are focusing on minimizing time taken to perform turnaround activities during entire journey of aircrafts to reduce the cost of the journey. Several complicated turnaround activities may be coordinated between airports and the airline operators during the journey of the aircrafts. Time consumed to perform the turnaround activities may be gathered from various sources, such as airline operators and/or ground handlers that monitor the turnaround activities from touchdown to takeoff of the aircraft. The airline operators and the ground handlers may manually record the start and end times for turnaround activities which may be affected by manual error which may cause incorrect recording of the time taken to perform turnaround activities.